more than just friends?
by raven-fanboy
Summary: is raven falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

It was early one morning and Raven was reading, still up from the last day, when she heard knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me." answered Beast Boy.

"Come in Beast Boy" she said as she opened the door. He yawned, rubbed his eye, and turned in to a kitten to stretch. Raven let out a little chuckle.

"Wow! That's rare," teased Beast Boy

"What is?" questioned Raven.

"That little chuckle you let out."

"Oh." She turned very red as red as a rose even.

_"She's so cute when she blushes."_ ,Beast Boy thought to himself, "_WAIT! Why am I thinking this? Ravens my friend."_

"Well, how did you sleep?"

"I didn't." Raven said quietly.

"What?" Beast Boy almost yelled. He couldn't believe she pulled an all nighter!

"I haven't gone to sleep."

"You need to rest! What if there something happens? You will need your strength to fight!"

"It's okay, I will meditate later."

"Okay. I just came in here to ask you if you wanted any breakfast."

"Sure" Raven said as she did something that's even rarer than chuckling, she let out a smile. It was nice to know someone cared as much as he did.

"Well, what would you like to eat?"

"Some toast and a glass of orange juice would be great."

_"Gee I hope that didn't sound so demanding."_

"Okay."

"Thanks Beast Boy! You're the greatest!"

"I'm the greatest? Yay!" Beast Boy said.

"Did I just say that out loud?" he said turning red.

"Yes but it's okay." she said laughing so hard she fell from her levitation.

Beast boy left the room and Raven shut the door behind him. As soon as he left Raven got her diary out from under her book shelf. She wrote, "I am having a weird feeling towards Beast Boy. Could it be love? No it can't be he's my friend and team mate nothing more." She shut it and locked the golden clasp on the front. She put it back into its hiding place and went back to reading and levitating. A few minutes later she heard a knock. She opened the door to find Beast Boy with a tray of food. He walked in and placed it on her desk.

"Thanks so much Beastie!" she said realizing what she just called him.

"No problem, Ravie." Beast Boy laughed teasing her. They boy let out a fit of laughter and he fell to the floor. As soon as he did she couldn't levitate any longer. She fell right on top of Beast Boy. They both stopped laughing immediately and she jumped off of him in an instant.

"Er.. Maybe I should go now!" Beast Boy said as he ran out the door.

_"Oh no. I hope he isn't mad at me!"_ she thought to herself. She then ate her breakfast and began to meditate.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people... I am sorry for my last post i edited it soo this should be better...pleas for give me >puppy eyes 

After Beast Boy took Raven her food he went in to the living room. He saw Cyborg and Robin playing the game station. He walked over to the couch, sat down ,and said "I play the winner!"

"Okay," taunted Cyborg, " you can play me."

"Nah," laughed Robin, " your going down."

While waiting for them to get done he went in to a day dream:

Raven: Hey Beast Boy, I have something important to tell you.

Beast Boy : What?

Raven: I think... I may... have feelings for you.

Beast Boy: Really? turns red I think I might feel the same way.

Beast Boy leaned in to kiss her..."Hey B.B." teased Cyborg "what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing" beast boy replied scratching his head.

Cyborg leaned over and whispered in Beast Boys ear "I bet it was about Raven."

"No!" shouted Beast Boy" jumping back.

"Sure" laughed Cyborg.

Beast Boy got up angrily and walked down the hall. He opened Raven's door slightly. He saw that she was asleep he smiled '_she is so cute when she sleeps' _he thought to himself he went in to get the empty plate and cup, left her room, and shut the door. He walked in to the kitchen and put the cup and the plate into the sink. He went in to his bedroom and sat on his bed to think.

'_Why am I feeling this way towards Raven, she will never feel the same for me? Any way we are teammates there can never be any thing between us it would never work out.' _

He laid down and went back in to his day dream... Beast Boy leaned in and kissed Raven it only lasted a second but to him it felt like an hour when they pulled away Raven said " I love you."

" I love you too. " He got up and went back in to the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry for the long time it took me to post the 3rd chapter)(thanks for all the comments)

Beast boy got up and started to leave the room "where are you going?" asked robin

"There's something I need to do" said beast boy

"Okay see you later"Robin didn't bother asking where he was going. He was obviously

deep in thought and every time Beat Boy got that way he went to go visit terra.

Beast Boy walked out the front door and looked up at the sky. It was a cloudy and it

had just stopped raining he sighed, turned in to a raven and took flight. He had so

much on his mind he knew now that he loved raven but he still loved terra. What if

they find a way to bring her back. What if raven don't fell the same way for me I am

so confused I don't know what to do! Beast Boy finally got to the mouth of the cave.

He walked in and stared at the face of the statue that was once one of his best

Friends and one of the people he loved (terra). After a while he sat down and started to

think. I love them both I am so confused!

Raven woke up and went in to the living room "where is BB" she asked

"BB?" asked cyborg

"Oh! I mean Beast Boy"

"um...he Ghent to go visit terra"

"OK I am going to go check on him...Bye"

"See you later."

So raven flew off. When she got there she heard beast boy talking, so she decided to

just stand there and listen.

Beast Boy said "Terra I don't know what to do I don't want to give up a chance to be with you

but I love raven and I fell like I need to act on this felling ... I don't even think there is the

slightest chance she would ever like me. What should I do!"

Then he sat down and put his head in his lap. Raven thought YES! this is my chance to

show him how I really fell about him I am going to do it. So she walked in to the cave.

Beast Boy heard some one coming so he looked up, "Raven! how long have you been

there?" Beast Boy asked nervously. Raven said nothing, she grabbed him and pulled him

to her and kissed him. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds but to Beast Boy and

Raven It felt like hours. "I Never new you felt this way about me" said Beast Boy

almost in a whisper

"Well, that shows how little you know" laughed Raven. Beast Boy smiled and stared

deep in to her eyes. "I think I Love you"said Raven

"I know I love you" Said Beast Boy. Raven pulled him tight to her and they staid there just

enjoying the felling they had. An hour or so later they returned to the tower and told

every one about them. Cyborg teased Beast Boy but he didn't care nothing could

upset him at this moment. Robin was so surprised. His jaw was all most to the floor,

and Starfire was just over come with joy.Well I guess in a fairy tell or a book They would

call this the end but it rilly isn't!


End file.
